What Lurks Beyond The Darkness
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: Whatever lurks in the darkness, beyond my sight. I will protect you from them, for it was what I promised to you. And, Dearheart, I do not break promises. I cannot bear to see you go, for it was what I would never wish to witness. I am here.


**Disclaimer: I do not own RE.**

**I just wanted to throw something up here because Shadow Of Me doesn't have a new chapter and I don't feel like updating right now because I'm on vacation and I can do whatever I fucking want. Love you guys :)**

My phone wouldn't stop ringing.

It was belting off in my pants pocket, dimly lighting up what little there was to see. I didn't feel like moving, more like it was I couldn't move that well right now.

I was sore.

Muscles aching, burning perhaps.

There was defiantly something wrong with me I just couldn't deduct what it was. I had no memory of what went on last night, and I had no memory of how I ended up wherever I resided at the moment. I tried to escape the pain that wracked my body, I wanted to move but the darkness of the room made me think twice, for I could not see a hair in front of my face.

There was no light beyond my dwindling sight, there was nothing that I could see, or perhaps, my eyes remained closed because I did not wish to see what resided within this… well, wherever I was.

I sometimes could hear a noise, but being in complete darkness, I could not pinpoint the exact location of the padding around as it seemed to sound like. There was nothing I could do at this moment except wait for my body to calm down, for I was weak. There felt to be a lack of something, confidence maybe. But that was unusual. There was nothing that held me down, I was Albert Wesker.

XXXXX

It was dark.

I was afraid.

I didn't know what was holding me down, maybe they were straps. I couldn't move my body, I was sure I was tied down.

I could not remember what was happening before I ended up here. I do, although, remember snow falling to the streets. Cars speeding by, holding someone's hand, comforting me. He was smiling down at me, mesmerized by my acclaimed beauty that he had bestowed upon me. There was not a worry, for worrying got us nowhere. He always said that the past would slow us down and reminiscing through it would never help our cause.

I never wanted to get into trouble; Chris had always lectured me about staying away from him. But I was attracted to him, irrevocably addicted.

XXXXX

"Claire?" I said softly.

I had remembered the events that took place before this, she was with me, and it was December. In fact, it was the 18th of December. We were returning from dinner when I picked up the familiar scent of danger.

Something that I prayed would stay away from her.

Death was an enemy that I could not protect Claire from.

"Albert!" Her voice was next to mine; she was here with me in this grueling darkness that seemed to grow impossibly thicker with every passing minute. "Albert where are we?" She asked frantically.

"I don't know, Dearheart." I responded calmly, "I think we were kidnapped." For what reasons, I had no explanation. It was so simply ridiculous that I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Albert! This isn't funny!"

I chuckled and tried to search for her form in the black. "I'm sorry, Claire. It's just amusing." I tried tugging from my bonds that held my wrists to a table. I wrenched with all of my inhuman might, the metal clasps began to creak dully, and they were giving out. I snapped one from my wrist and reached out to feel for Claire. She was right beside me, I placed my ungloved hand on the brace that held her own wrist down and I began to tear it from its bonding. I ripped it free and she immediately grabbed my hand.

"What are we gonna do?" Claire asked me, now calm from her semi-release.

"I'm working on a plan." I chided her.

"Well can that big brain of yours think any faster?"

I frowned as her sassy attitude drowned back into her, confidence revived. "No. Not when you rush it."

She stroked my knuckles and sighed. "We're going to die in here."

"Oh don't be so grim." I told her smugly. "We'll get out of here…" I looked about, trying to find some sliver of light. "Sooner or later…" I ground under my breath.

"I heard that."

"Well, we are the only people in the room."

"Stop being a smartass, Albert!"

"Will you calm yourself, woman? I have to think!"

Here we go again. Occasionally, we succumbed to this.

Arguing like a married couple.

"You know, if you would have taken my advice about going out in public, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Quiet." I silenced her. "Do you hear that?"

"What? Hear what?"

There was a shuffling that was going about the room, something that was clearly camouflaged in the darkness. I heard it, something like a dragging, painful dragging. It sounded as if it was a burden to carry oneself about.

"Zombie." I said quietly. "Hush." Claire didn't move, she only squeezed my hand tighter. I whipped my head to the left, facing Claire. "To your left, Dearheart." I could hear the zombie's foul breath inching closer and closer to her; I began a mental countdown to when it would arrive to consume her flesh. "Take a swing," I said in a whisper. "Five… four… three… two…" Claire slipped her hand from mine and took in a breath that was well deserved. "One."

Claire's wicked right hook landed on the Walker's temple. Its slimy head snapped sideways, breaking the neck from the sheer force of her punch. It crumpled to the floor, dead.

"Don't take a break yet," I could smell the rotting flesh right above my head, blood dripping onto my cheek. "Right above us, hold still." I took a straight shot to the chin, bending the zombie's neck back. I grabbed the discarded metal scrap from the side of the table and jammed it into the neck of the beastly creature. It gurgled, blood seeping beyond the crease of the wound and flooding onto the floor.

"Is that it?" Claire asked.

"Yes."

"You didn't answer my question, Albert."

"Which one?"

"Will we die in here?"

I chuckled and took her hand, ready for whatever else was going to happen. For I still had no idea to where we were being held, I didn't care. We could, if I had no say in the matter, live out the remainder of our lives in here, maybe we would die. But, we would die together, and perhaps that would make up for what was creeping towards the inevitable. I didn't back down from this challenge that was presented to me, I would fight it off tooth and claw for her.

Challenge accepted.

"Not today, Claire. Not today."

**A/N: I don't know what compelled me to write this! It was a mixture of danger, humor, and romance! **


End file.
